1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of displays have been developed. Examples include liquid crystal displays, organic light emitting displays, electro wetting displays, plasma displays, and electrophoretic displays. All of these displays have been made to have a rectangular shape, which determines the arrangement of their signal lines.
For example, displays having a rectangular shape may include a plurality of gate lines (or scan lines) extending in a row direction, a plurality of data lines extending in a column direction, and a plurality of pixels connected to the gate lines and the data lines. The pixels receive data voltages through the data lines based on gate signals received through the gate lines, and then emit light of corresponding gray scales.